The League's new move
by Satz
Summary: This fanfic is about the League of extraordinary gentlemen...I added some char()S(). Tom Sawyer finds himself falling for his last crushe's daughter, she likes him too.....what will happen when the two get into mortal danger? Come and find out! () Rating
1. New Accquantances

Okay, Sorry to anyone that read my last "story", well, that went to pieces! Okay, well, anyways, this new story is, as you should already know, based on 'The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen' characters, somewhat the movie. I've added a character that you should know about, here's her info!  
  
Taya Harker: Taya, never wanting to be called Taya, but also never saying a thing about, just rolling her eyes or something like that, is the daughter of Mina. She is about Tom Sawyer's age ()I think around the 20's() and, of course, a vampire. She is good with guns, she learned just by following and watching different England police men. She was called to 'The League' by  
Skinner when her mother disappeared after she killed Dorian and Alan Quartermain was killed. I guess it must have been to much..Anyhow, Taya is now finding herself fall in love with the mysteriously cute Tom Sawyer () Played by the Mysteriously cute Shane West! (). She doesn't try to fight  
it; she actually enjoys the challenge of trying to win him.  
  
Looks Wise: Taya is actually an attractive girl. She has her mother's red hair, but her's is straight, she has grey eyes with specks of blue. She is small, thin, everything she expects of herself and her mother would have  
expected.  
  
She has only bitten one man, he was trying to rape her and she bit him when he started to remove her shirt. It's her sore spot, never liking to  
talk about it...don't bring it up.  
  
Okay, I'm finished.sound cool? Read on!  
  
Taya Harker walked down the rainy London streets, searching for the man in the cape, as Skinner, or, to her, the voice, had told her to. She saw him. She caught his eye, which was the only thing you could see of his face, and  
walked over.  
  
"Sawyer, I presume?"  
"Yep, and, you are?"  
"Shouldn't you already know?"  
"Yes, but I find it more polite to ask."  
  
Sawyer removed his makeshift mask and studied her. She was exactly as he  
had presumed. She looked and spoke like her mother, but also had a  
mysterious way about her that made him slightly uneasy. He turned and  
started to lead her to the Leagues false headquarters. The real ones  
wouldn't be revealed until the team truly trusted Taya.  
  
"So, Harker?"  
"Yes?"  
"Never mind, I, well.."  
"You're very handsome..."  
"What!?!"  
"Sorry!"  
  
She blushed. Taya didn't feel very easy with herself while she was around Sawyer. But it wasn't like his. His was mistrust, Her's was infatuation. She liked his sandy blonde bed head hair. His warm, puppy dog brown eyes. And even his almost crooked smile. She liked everything about him..but she  
caught herself, knowing that showing any weaknesses wouldn't be the  
brightest thing to do at the moment.  
  
"What did you want to talk to me about , Sawyer?" "Well, don't get angry or anything, but, well...Do you even know why you're  
here?"  
"No, not really. I heard the voice and came."  
  
"Oh! That would be Skinner, or, the invisible man. You see, Mina Harker was part of an elite team of, well, special people. When she killed her 'love', well, she was heart broken and had to leave...She couldn't stand it with  
his blood on her hands. That's why I sent Skinner to you. He spied a little, and decided you weren't doing anything out of the ordinary..well, we're short about three people now...Would you be willing to join us? We need a vampire on our side."He stopped and waited for an answer. Tom hoped that she would be willing to join them, even if the team hadn't had to good of a start. First Dorian backstabbed them. Then Quartermain was killed and Mina left. What more could go wrong besides the fact that even the man that brought them together was the main enemy and Tom himself had shot him down?  
  
"You weren't supposed to be brought into the League, were you?" Taya's  
soft, British voice broke through his thoughts.  
  
"What.well, no, I wasn't supposed to be brought by them. The secret service  
sent me. Long story. How could you tell?"  
  
"Whatever is in there." She tapped his forehead, "Is in here," She tapped  
her own.  
  
"You can read minds?" "To a certain degree. I can't read exactly the thoughts, but close enough."  
"But, I thought you were a vampire!" "I am a vampire, just with more abilities." She winked. "So, where about  
are the League's where...abouts?"  
  
"Over here." He led her to a building, walked inside, and led her down many flights of stairs. () In the movie, Quartermain made a comment about these  
being long, this is the fake Head Quarters, the 'League' has long since  
moved. ()  
  
"Here we are."  
"Finally! I hope this is the fake place, I hate all those stairs!"  
"Yeah..me too...you get used to it after a while, I think."  
"Ha!"  
  
"Ahhh, Tom, I this Harker's daughter...Harker?" Dr. Jackal had sat up and  
looked directly at Taya, which made her feel uneasy. She screamed when something pulled her coat of her back, but a familiar voice said, "It's all  
right, only me!"  
  
Taya's guide, Sawyer, went and sat down in one of the chairs, "Are you in,  
or out?"  
  
Taya looked from Dr. Jackal/ Mr. Hide, to Skinner, whom was now putting on his face cream, to Captain Nemo, whom bowed curtly, and her eyes finally rested on Tom Sawyer, the handsome American. She thought for a second, and  
said in a clear, full voice, "I'm in." 


	2. Welcomings and Love

When Taya awoke, she wasn't in her own, old, and worn out bed. She was in a soft bed, with fluffy pillows and a comfy blanket. She thought of how her mother would visit and tell her how disgusting she lived. Now Taya saw what Mina had compared her to.  
  
She got out of her bed reluctantly, never wanting to leave that bed again, and slipped on a loose, light pink gown. She pulled her cloak around her and slipped on her shoes. It was still about 6:oo in the morning, so she  
decided she'd go out onto the deck.  
  
As Taya walked down the hallway, she noticed the Captain coming from a  
room. She whispered a slight "Hello."  
  
He smiled to her and walked over." Hello Miss Harper, how did you like your  
quarters?"  
  
"They're very nice, thank you."  
"And my ship, this.Nautilus, as I call it, how do you like her?"  
"Beautiful..truly." "Ah, well, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to check our navigational room,  
see exactly where we are." And with that, Nemo walked away in an odd  
stride.  
  
When the young vampiress emerged from the little door, she was surprised to  
find that she wasn't the only one who wanted fresh air. Tom Sawyer was already out, though he was shooting the little balls that were floating on the water. She gave a little yelp and threw herself to the floor when the  
loud bang sounded as another ball was shot out.  
  
The American 'boy' grinned a little at this and said, without looking away from his target, "It's okay, no one's shooting at us, we're in the middle  
of the ocean."  
  
"Oh, my mistake!" She got up and sort of dusted herself off. She walked to the edge and looked out at the beautiful, sparkling water. Actually, Taya  
couldn't care less about the damn water. To hell with it, that's her opinion. Her actual opinion was to hell with the world, but taking it out  
on the water satisfied her very well.  
  
They both stood in silence for a while, with the occasional 'boom!' 'Yelp!' 'thunk!', until he said in an odd, somewhat off-key tone. "Do you mind if I  
ask you..well, a somewhat personal question?"  
  
"Go ahead."  
"It's about your mother. Did she..did she, truly disappear, for good?"  
"Yes, I'm quite sure she is gone forever."  
"I'm glad."  
"I am too."  
"What? Why? She's your mother!" "Well, she once wrote to me that a handsome American boy had fancied her,  
and I know it's you, and I'm, well, I'm sort of jealous." "You are? Well, to tell you the truth, I kinda like you too. More than I  
did your mother, It seems a little sick at the thought now."  
"So, what would you do, if I were to kiss you?"  
"I'm not sure."  
"Then I won't."  
"Well, that's to bad, wait, why not?"  
"Because I don't want to make you or me uncomfortable!"  
"Oh, point taken. It's about breakfast time, all but Skinner should be  
awake..accompany me to breakfast?"  
"Gladly."  
  
They took off, through the doors, and, as they walked through the halls, Tom glanced over at her and discovered a hidden beauty, and a scar in the shape of an X on the top of her jaw, a line led from it to her mid neck. Taya noticed his discovery and quickly made it so her hair covered it from sight. He turned away as they entered the breakfast area. Nemo and Jackal looked up from their plates and then looked down again, continuing to eat,  
Nemo in a delicate way, Jackal in a monster way.  
  
() Writer's block! () () Kay, it's over.lol! ()  
  
Throughout breakfast, Taya would look over at Tom, and he would look over  
at her, both would grin for no apparent reason.  
  
..Later that day..  
  
Taya was sitting on her bed in her room, reading a book she had found on a shelf when Tom walked in. He sat on the foot of her bead and took her book, laying it down beside himself. "I can't stand it. You're driving me crazy. I wanna, well, I wanna..it's hard to explain! I thought I was interested in  
you because I saw so much of Mina..but! I figured out that I like you  
because you aren't like her..and I love that! You have a mysterious  
quality. Please, give me a chance. Let me..let me.you know.." He looked  
down at his hands, which were in his lap.  
  
Taya watched and listened. When he finished, she crawled over to him,  
straddled his lap, and kissed is lips softly, cradling his head in her hands. She smiled as a confused look came over his face, "Sawyer, I think  
we've got a deal." She kissed him again, this time more deeply, and he  
leaned into her kiss.  
  
...Yet again, later that day..  
  
Taya and Tom stood on the deck, his arms wrapped around her. She turned to  
him, "You have the sexiest grin, you know that?"  
"Really?"  
"Yep..and I love it! You should always grin!"  
"Especially around you?"  
"Only around me."  
  
He slightly laughed. She gave him a cute look, with puppy dog eyes and her straight hair falling around her face, and, of course, the pouty lip. He laughed slightly again and then gave her the grin. She pretended to melt, which was something he wasn't ready for, and she fell to the ground, not  
meaning to.  
  
"Sawyer!"  
"Sorry! I wasn't ready for that!"  
"I don't think I like you any more."  
"What!"  
"Just kidding."  
  
He helped her up and kissed her for about 2o seconds. Afterwards she leaned back onto the railing and they talked about each other's lives and what had happened with the League so far and what not until a man emerged from the  
port hole. "Miss Harker, there's a letter from your mother!"  
  
Taya bolted to the main room, where she knew they'd be. Tom caught up with her and slowed down her pace as they entered the room. Skinner, Nemo and Dr. Jackal all sat around the table. Taya took the letter, tore it open, and scanned the whole three pages. She looked up and said in an almost sad  
tone, "She's coming back."  
  
Everyone stood in silence.  
  
"Well," came Tom's voice, "that's a surprise!'  
  
Silence again.  
  
Taya threw the letter down and walked out into the corridor, trying to hold  
back tears. Tom followed her as she walked to her room. She knew he was there and he knew she knew but neither minded. He shut the door after they had both entered the room. They stood in absolute silence until Tom said  
awkwardly, "What's the matter?"  
  
Taya went all out on him at that moment. She was furious. Couldn't he tell that she and her mother weren't that close and that she, herself would have  
to go back to the way she was? Couldn't he tell that when she left, she  
would never see him again unless he was to leave the League as well? "How can you not know what's wrong!?! Don't you know that when she comes, all hell will break out? One of us will have to leave, because God knows you only need one vampire, and that one would probably be me just because my mother told me I should and didn't have a choice. Plus, she may not have been interested in you a while ago, before she left, but, now that I am,  
I'm sure she will be too! If you can't tell yet, I DON'T LIKE HER!"  
  
He stood there in silence and the walked over to her, kissed her forehead,  
and hugged her, not letting go. "Don't worry, I won't let you leave."  
  
"I guess I have to trust you." 


End file.
